familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clayton, Missouri
|settlement_type = City |population_total = 15939 |population_density_km2 = 2481.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 6427.0 |elevation_m = 173 |elevation_ft = 568 |timezone = Central |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = Central |utc_offset_DST = -5 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 38 |lats = 43 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 19 |longs = 55 |longEW = W |website = http://www.claytonmo.gov/ |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63105 |area_code = 314 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-14572 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0755896 |footnotes = }} Clayton is a city in and the county seat of St. Louis County, Missouri, United States, and borders the city of St. Louis. The population was 15,939 at the 2010 census. The city was organized in 1877 and is named after Ralph Clayton, who donated the land for the courthouse. The city is also known for its multiple skyscrapers in its business district. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Cityscape The architecture of central Clayton reflects its economic activity and eras of growth. An impressive collection of mid-century Modernist low and high rise structures contrast with earlier mansions, stores and flats. Demographics In the St. Louis region, Clayton is well known for housing a wealthy and educated young professional, often dual-income population. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 15,939 people, 5,322 households, and 2,921 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 6,321 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 78.0% White, 8.2% African American, 0.2% Native American, 10.8% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 2.4% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.1% of the population. There were 5,322 households of which 26.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.3% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 1.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 45.1% were non-families. 37.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.12 and the average family size was 2.86. The median age in the city was 29.2 years. 15.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 27.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 23.3% were from 25 to 44; 21.6% were from 45 to 64; and 11.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.9% male and 49.1% female. In 2012, the median income per household was $87,756 up from $64,184 in 2010. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 12,825 people, 5,370 households, and 2,797 families residing in the city. The population density was 5,164.4 people per square mile (1,996.7/km²). There were 5,852 housing units at an average density of 2,356.5 per square mile (911.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 84.94% White, 7.77% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 5.62% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.29% from other races, and 1.22% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.49% of the population. There were 5,370 households out of which 25.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.4% were married couples living together, 6.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 47.9% were non-families. 40.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.09 and the average family size was 2.90. In the city the population was spread out with 20.1% under the age of 18, 10.7% from 18 to 24, 32.3% from 25 to 44, 22.6% from 45 to 64, and 14.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $64,184, and the median income for a family was $107,346. Males had a median income of $64,737 versus $42,757 for females. The per capita income for the city was $48,055. About 5.0% of families and 7.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.5% of those under age 18 and 3.2% of those age 65 or over. Government Clayton is governed via six member board of aldermen and a mayor. Aldermen are elected from one of three wards with each electing two members. The mayor is elected in a citywide vote. A city clerk is appointed by the Mayor and Board of Aldermen. Economy Armstrong Teasdale, Brown Shoe Company (owner of Famous Footwear and Shoes.com),"We're Brown Shoe." Brown Shoe Company. Retrieved on January 23, 2010. Centene, Enterprise Rent-a-Car,"Frequently Asked Questions ." Enterprise Rent-a-Car. Retrieved on June 14, 2009. Cassidy Turley, Heritage Home Group, Olin,Van Der Werf, Martin. "Isle of Capri will move HQ to Creve Coeur." St. Louis Post-Dispatch. January 28, 2006. Third Edition, Business A31. Retrieved on August 19, 2009. and Straub's Markets are headquartered in Clayton."Employment Opportunities ." Straub's Markets. Retrieved on July 12, 2010."Clayton city, Missouri." ''U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on June 13, 2009. The unemployment rate in 2012 is 3.4%. Top employers According to the City's 2012 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Neighborhoods The city's neighborhoods include Claverach Park, Clayton Gardens, Clayshire, DeMun, Davis Place, Hillcrest, Moorlands, Old Town, Downtown Clayton, Polo, Wydown Forest, Wydown Terrace, Forsyth and Washington University. Culture Clayton is a thriving cultural center. The downtown business district has many art galleries, boutiques and fine restaurants, and European-style outdoor cafes.Saint Louis - Clayton Business District The city hosts major cultural and culinary events such as the St. Louis Art Fair and the Taste of Clayton food festival.St. Louis Art Galleries - Clayton Business District Also, well known Actor Kevin Kline grew up in the suburbs of Davis Place. Transportation Public transportation MetroLink train bound for Shrewsbury-Lansdowne I-44 station passes by downtown Clayton. The train is travelling within the median of Forest Park Parkway.]] Clayton is served by the Metrolink light rail system. The city has two stations along the Blue Line: Clayton, and Forsyth. Metro also operates bus services in Clayton. Major roads and highways Major roads and highways in Clayton include Interstate 170, Brentwood Boulevard, Hanley Road, and Forest Park Parkway.Retrieved on November 12, 2009 Old Bonhomme (renamed Forsythe Boulevard when it changes from North-South to East-West direction) in North Clayton is an ancient Native American trail. Wydown Boulevard in Clayton was called one of the nation's most dignified streets in the AIA Architecture Guide to St. Louis. Transit centers *Clayton Transit Center Education Universities Washington University in St. Louis is partially located in Clayton."Danforth Campus Map." Washington University in St. Louis. Retrieved on June 13, 2009. The city is also home to Fontbonne University and Concordia Seminary of the Lutheran Church–Missouri Synod. Primary and secondary schools The School District of Clayton operates public schools. There are three public elementary schools in Clayton, each feeding into the middle and high schools. There is Glenridge Elementary School, located in the Moorlands neighborhood, Captain Elementary School in the DeMun neighborhood near Concordia Seminary, and Meramec Elementary School in Davis Place. All three of these schools feed into Wydown Middle School, located on Wydown Boulevard, across from Washington University. This, in turn, feeds into Clayton High School, which is located next to Shaw Park, near downtown Clayton. Several of Clayton's elementary schools have been closed and/or repurposed. Gay School is now the Clayton Family Center, Maryland School has been leased to a series of daycare/elementary organizations,Maryland School to Host Wilson Students Displaced by Fire - Schools - Clayton-Richmond Heights, MO Patch DeMun School burned in a fire and was replaced by Ralph M. Captain Elementary, and in the wake of the Brown v. Board of Education case abolishing segregated schools, Crispus Attucks School was closed and demolished (an office building was constructed on its former grounds in downtown Clayton).Clayton History Society | History Of Clayton Schools Public libraries St. Louis County Library operates the Mid-County Branch in Clayton."Mid-County Branch." St. Louis County Library. Retrieved on August 18, 2009. References External links * City of Clayton official website * Clayton History Society * Old Town Clayton Category:Cities in St. Louis County, Missouri Category:County seats in Missouri Category:Cities in Missouri